broth & sister
by strawberry chizoey
Summary: okay this is a way beter rewrite of secret are deeper ten you thin I did spell chek & introduction' so pleaz r&r first chapter I frogot to meanch Deidra
1. Chapter 1

Name:Felix M.

Family:Ichigo,Sakura & Daivd

Height:6"4

LOOKS:spiky red hair,deep brown eyes

Outfit:withe tee,black,leather jacket,blue jeans

Personality:Lay back,protective of sister,nice smart,ladies man,sexy

Likes:cute girls,cats & dogs,sister,fun people,nice people

Dislikes:mean people,stupid people,jackasses,

It was a normal day at cafe mew mew until closin hour.

All the mew's were siting tierd even Mint today was the hades day ever.  
I said tie-rd the doors were opened all of a sudden "sorry we are closed right now I said "oh your to tied for me said a verey familiar couldn't be I said to my self but it was it was none other then my twin bro naturally I would I would over react but in this case I couldn" help but to over react I jmped up in the air and trough my arm's aroun my brothering lovely way.

Reagular pov:

Um Ichigo who are you hugin Lettuce asked nervous Ichigo stepped back oh guy's this is my twin brother Felix.  
Every-ones mouth drooped even Zakuro-chans you never told us you had a brothe Pudding said jumping up in down.  
I never realy thought about it everyone fell over so are you gona introduce us Mint said angrily said right guy's this is Felix Felix this is my friends.  
(The same thing went trought the mews heads)

In all the mew's except Ichigo:  
HE 'S so hot & cute.

Reagular pov:  
Hi nice to meet you all I hope we can get along Felix said with a smile.

Mintis pov:  
He's so cute I wonder if he has a girlfriend?

Lettuce pov:  
Ichigo-chan brother is so cute wait a minute what did I just think about bff brother.

Pudding:  
Ichigo-chan's brother is so nice & cute na no do

Zakuro's pov:  
He's actulay cute I Wonder if he likes supre model's?

Regular pov:  
All the mew's had goofy grins on their face's.

Felix pov: From the look's of the girls I think I shoudn't have came.

Me: YEAH I realy did a good job anyways Strawberry do disclaimer

Strawberry:(pop's out of the-an air) Strawberry chi zoey does not TMM.

Both:bye bye & r&r. 


	2. Chapter 2

me:yeah I got a reviwe

Felix:that good and all but can we get to the story allready

me:not yet I got a new charater Her names Deidra and shes Ichgo's lil sis

Name:Deidra M.

Family:Felix,Ichigo,Sakura,David

Height:5"4

Descrption:long grey hair blue eyes

Outfit:black tube top,black mini skirt,black leather jacket.

presonality:swett heart,great cook,smart,fighter,singer,dancer,lover.

Likes:nice people,smart boys,helping others,family

Dislikes:jackasses

The mews stayed after closseing time to get in know Felix better Ichigo I cant belive you forgot to tell us you had a brother Mint said yeah what's next you have a hot siser Ryou sais mockingley well she does said a voice from the celling everyone looked up to see a 14 year old girl she jumped down and greated the mewstrund their head and looked at Ichigo I forgot they all fell (again)  
they looked at the girl then back at Ichigo she lookes nothing like you she they all said at the same time she took my mom & dad looks me & Felix just have our mom's the mew's just swett drooped.

Ryou's pov:I was just playing with the baka but I didn't know she had exspeally this hot.

Reagular pov:Everyone talked and made freinds until they headr a crash out side they all went out side to see what caused it the mews saw the alians clealy mutitated dird the mew's all nooded a nd trasformd and begain to fight the bird knocked Mint in to trees it slamed Lettuce,Zakura & Pudding into the ground and Swallowed Ichiog now DEIDRA was mad she ran so fast up to monster and sckooked it making it fumble back everyone was suprised she jumped down two pink fox claws became her hands,two fox ears,and a fox tail her eyes were now red she jumped up pulling on its beak and slaming it to the ground Felix ran up pullin the beal off then trowing it in the air and kiking it a thosand times he now had orange dog ears,tail,and claws Felix & Deidra looked at each other and started to run at super speed around it jumped in the air puting their claws throught its stomac killing came out of coverd in slime the alins left the mew's turnd their head to ichigo's brother & sisister and asked the same thing what was that.

me:daman I kikid as

Felix:I helped

Me:yeah what ever do the disclimer

Felix:Fine Strawberry chi zoey does not own tmm thank god

Me:WHAT was that

Felix:nothing

BOTH:r&R 


	3. Chapter 3

me:I got two reviwes now & I saved ichigo in the last chapter (in case you dont know Deidra is my charater)

Felix:Strawberry chi zoey does not or will not ever own tmm

Me:Way to crush a girl dream(crying in room)

Felix:okay...roll chapter.

Ryou & the mew's had been asking Felix&Deidra how they did all that How the hell did you do that Lettuce asked confused can you trasform Mint asked one at a time Deidra said Felix will expllain Yes we can tranform but we trasformed half way are not mew's we were borne with animal DNA and powers Felix said nervously wait that mean's Ichigo had animal DNA in her befor we became mew's Pudding said loud a noth to bust ear drums on the other side of earth everyone turnd to Ichigo who stated the obvious I forgot the mew's were gona fall over but they were to mad to this is with out a dout the weidst night ever maybe we should just all go home Ryou said camly looking at them but mainly Deidra Yeah he's right Felix said speaking up Your so right the mew's said looking at Felix with heart they all left.

The next morning(which is the first they of school for Felix&Deidra)All the mew's were siting around about to go to class till they heard a bunch chater they turnd around to see Felix&Deidra geting asked to death by guestions incomplament's Deidra had a blue mini sailor skirt on with a a long sleev school shirt with a beray on a buch guy's were just goking & already asking her out Felix had on black drees pants withe buttion up shirt all the girls had heart eyes.

Ichigo's pov:Deidra saw me and jumped in the air fliging her arms around my waste I could of swoorne four guys got a noesbleed I looked down at my lil sister I have so much work I mutterd under breath.

Regular pov lunch time:At lunch everyone in the room wer surounding Felix&Deidra everything okay untill a boy tripped making his food go in the air about to hit Deidra till she leaped in the air to only about to fall to her death then she felt strong arms around her she opend her eyes to see Ryou holding her he smirked your more of a clustz then your cousin her face turnd turnd beat red jumpingdown and smacking him she perfect Ryou said to himself.

AT the end of school(warrning Masaya bashing)Deidra was skiping down the the street untill she got pulled to the side by a boy with black hair and eyes you must be Ichigo's lil sis who are you she asked pissed oh I'm Masaya Icigo's ex or as you will soon call me the best thing that ever happend to you he said trying to push himself on her stay still he said no she said kiking him in the sack running till he grabed her ankle he pulled out a knife shit she thought to herself it was over untill she opend her eyes to see Ryou over her protectivly don't you dare touch her he said with veneam in his voice he punched Masaya in the jaw Masaya ran away(like a lil bitch he is)thanks she said Ryou stood offering his hand she took it and they walked home.  



End file.
